Soco Amaretto Lime
by a girl with a golden back
Summary: The boys spend a night pondering their respective futures before they go their separate ways for college.


The blurred shadows of four teenaged boys bended across the wood-grain dashboard of a car parked on the outskirts of town. A case of Natural Light was lodged in the back floorboard beneath Carlos's cramped legs, and the caramel-skinned boy would let out an exasperated sigh whenever one of the others asked for him to pass them a can.

Though Logan was appointed the role of driving through the small town that balmy June night, he took a swig from the silver and blue can as he leaned against the driver's side door. It wasn't like the cheap beer had enough alcohol in it to do anything, but just enough to leave his mouth with that gross beer aftertaste. Two syrupy brown eyes stared out into the darkened horizon before glancing over to the golden-haired boy in the passenger's seat.

And though he could only catch a glimpse of James's tousled chestnut locks, he could hear his friend's voice carrying on about his latest conquest as Carlos chuckled and asked various questions. He'd tell little white lies and try to avoid the subject, but they all knew that Carlos was still a virgin. He lived vicariously through James's sexual encounters.

James had never been one **not** to fuck and tell.

It was such a quintessential moment between the four boys, and it was still hard for Logan to grasp that everything was changing. When the season drew to a close, they'd all be going their separate ways for the first time since they'd became friends in elementary school.

Logan was going away to college in the South, some pricey and prestigious liberal arts school that practically guaranteed him acceptance into any medical school of his choosing. It had been a hard decision to make, leaving behind his friends and family, but it was something he had to do for his future.

Carlos was still undecided on his plans after high school, which Logan found slightly irritating since the time to be making those big decisions was closing in, but that had always been Carlos. Carlos was the type of guy that never had a plan, a boy completely driven by impulses and spontaneity. Some said he had a lack of direction, but he never let it bother him. So far, his approach to life had worked for him.

But now he was at a crossroads. He'd gotten accepted to a couple community colleges in the area, but Carlos wasn't sure if college was the route that he wanted to take. The only thing he was sure of was that he wanted to play hockey, and that wasn't possible at community college. Though some scouts had come to some of the boys' games to check them out, Carlos didn't have the grades to make it at a bigger university.

Kendall was one of Carlos's best friends, but at this moment in their lives, he envied him more than anything.

As one of their high school hockey team's star players, Kendall had gotten multiple offers from various college scouts to play center for their teams. So many, in fact, that he still hadn't narrowed down his options yet, still hadn't signed his name on that crucial sheet of paper. The world seemed to be just at his fingertips, but there were so many possible futures, so many paths he could choose to take, that Kendall was scared to commit to one and block out all the others.

The rim of the aluminum can rested lightly against Kendall's lips as his jade eyes watched the cars roll by. He stole a glance at Logan, his nimble fingers drumming a rhythm against the steering wheel. James and Carlos's carefree laughter echoed from the backseat.

They were the town's golden boys, with a world of opportunity in their grasp, but only they knew what was right for them. And with opportunity comes pressure.

James was clutching to his own dream, a dream that had been shot down by just about everyone he knew, but his friends supported him. James Diamond firmly believed that he only had one purpose in life: to become famous. Whether it be through music, film, or television, James just knew in his heart that he was destined to be known for something. Every time he confessed this goal to someone, they immediately laughed it off, and though he never let it show, it infuriated the bronze skinned boy.

And though girls seemed to gravitate towards him like moths to a flame, he never felt any connection towards them because they never took him seriously. He was nothing but a pretty face and a set of washboard abs, they didn't care about what he thought or how he felt.

James took another can of beer from Carlos, popping the top before putting the cold aluminum to his lips and letting the sour liquid slid down his throat.

A depressing classic rock song flowed through the speakers, bringing the boys' lighthearted mood to a halt. The air around them felt so heavy, filled with the millions of thoughts racing through their minds.

All four of them were aware that this night wouldn't last forever, but they planned on enjoying every moment of it while they still could.


End file.
